


What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."FitzSimmons wake up after a night off in Vegas with rings on their fingers...





	What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

Fitz groaned as he slowly came back into consciousness and became fully aware of the pounding headache in his skull. He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to see that the hotel room was still dark. He moved slowly as he got out of bed and made his way to the en suite bathroom, taking slow, deep breaths to try and quell the nausea. How much had he drunk last night? He was a Scotsman; he could usually hold his liquor better than this.

He relieved himself and then filled a glass with water and took two paracetamol before slowly making his way back into the bedroom. He froze just outside the bathroom door. There was someone else in his bed. He grabbed his ICER from where it had been laying on top of the dresser and cautiously made his way over to the other side of the bed where he turned on the lamp to get a good look of the person’s face. Relief flooded through him when he recognized the person in the bed as Jemma.

She let out a whimper and raised her left hand to block the light of the lamp. Something shiny was glinting on her ring finger. Fitz peered at it and furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw that she was wearing what looked like an engagement ring on her finger. It was silver with a single diamond. He held his breath as he looked down at his own left hand. A silver wedding band encircled his ring finger.

“Simmons!” Fitz said reaching out to shake her shoulder. “Simmons, wake up!”

“Fitz? What?” Jemma mumbled, opening her eyes and blinking sleepily at him. Fitz would have found it adorable if he wasn’t too busy trying to fend off a panic attack. “Did Coulson call?”

“No, listen, do you remember what we did last night?”

“Erm,” Jemma sat up and winced as she reached up to grab her forehead. “We drank a lot judging from my hangover.”

“Well, that’s not all we did,” Fitz told her, taking her left hand and holding it up so she could see the ring.

Jemma gasped and looked at Fitz’s left hand. “Fitz? Did we really...” she trailed off.

“I think so, based on the rings,” Fitz said, “but I haven’t actually looked around for any paperwork.”

“Maybe we just did it for fun?” Jemma suggested hopefully. “Not that I don’t want to legally marry you,” she quickly added. “I just want to legally marry you in a ceremony that I remember.”

“Yeah, same,” Fitz said.

“I’ll call Daisy,” Jemma decided. “Maybe she’ll remember.”

Fitz nodded and went back into the bathroom while Jemma made the phone call, his nausea finally catching up to him. When he returned, Jemma had hung up and was smiling.

“It wasn’t legal,” she told him. “Daisy said we were passing a wedding chapel and I said ‘let’s get married’ and you freaked out, so I said ‘not for real’ so we did.”

Fitz nodded and went to sit next to his pretend wife. “Well, I guess it’s true what they say,” he commented, putting his arm around her shoulders. “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Come send me FitzSimmons prompts on [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
